Sailor Roxanne
397Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Rita (Animaniacs) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Maid Marien (Robin Hood) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Cleo (Clifford) * Molly Baker - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Melvin Butler - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Susan Baker - (Dinosaur King) * Luna - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Artemis - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Diana - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Thumbelina * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Queen Beryl - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Jedite - Pete (Dinsey) * Neflite - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Zoycite - Princess (Danger Mouse) * Malachite - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Super Queen Beryl - Giant (The Little Mermaid) * Alan - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ann - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jordan - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Haruna - Misty (Pokemon) * Ikuko Tsukino - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Kenji Tsukino - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Sammy Tsukino - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Mr. Baxter - Scooby Doo * Mika - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) * Zirconia - ??? * Tiger's Eye - ??? * Fish Eye - ??? * Hawk's Eye - ??? * Pegasus - ??? Seasons: # Sailor Roxanne (Season 1) # Sailor Roxanne (Season 2) # Sailor Roxanne (Season 3) # Sailor Roxanne (Season 4) Movies: See Also: * Sailor Roxanne (VIZ) Trivia: * This the 3rd show it will play after Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) * Mina/Sailor Venus was Kiara In The Child King 2 Gallery: Roxanne in House of Mouse.jpg|Roxanne as Serena/Sailor Moon Rita in Animaniacs.jpg|Rita as Amy/Sailor Mercury Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marien as Raye/Sailor Mars Winter gadget.jpeg|Gadget Hackwrench as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Adult Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Mina/Sailor Venus Max Goof Saying It's a Piece of Cake.jpg|Max Goof as Darien\Tuxedo Mask Georgette in Oliver and Company.jpg|Georgette as Ikuko Tsukino Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller as Luna Misty in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Misty as Haruna Zoe Drake-1.jpg|Zoe Drake as Molly Baker Max Taylor-0.jpg|Max Taylor as Melvin Butler Ursula.jpg|Ursula as Queen Beryl Pete.png|Pete as Jedite Trusty in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Trusty as Kenji Tsukino Scrappy Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Sammy Tsukino Lahwhinie in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Lahwhinie as Garoben Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville as Artemis Tammy-1.jpg|Tammy as Diana Princess Luna 2.png|Princess Luna as Morino Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:397Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof